nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enemies (Skywire)
Octopus - Hot Air cameo or original enemy? Would it be okay to make a section on the Mini Octobosses about the hopping squid in Skywire 2? The hopping squid looks like an Mini Octoboss and has the colour scheme of the Mini Octoboss. -- 14:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : But, just because it looks like it doesn't necessarily prove it is. If we made a section on mini octobosses on the hopping squid, we'll have way too many articles overlapping each other. To prevent confusion, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea. 00:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Seperating articles I suggest we seperate these articles, and at the end of a period of time, we keep them seperated or merge them depending on how well they do on their own. 23:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, that's completely fine with me. I'm in the middle of separating Mega Mash enemy articles though, so I probably can't help do it (even so, I don't play Skywire enough to know about any of the enemies). If you separate them, you'll have to do some rewriting to put each enemy into sections for the article. 05:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::This seems to have gone ignored... to be consistent with other games though, shouldn't we split this page? 16:23, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I second that. It is one of the only pages that has all the games' enemies on it. 17:10, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree as well, as long as there is enough content per enemy page. -- 17:24, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed. -- 23:48, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just because you split the articles does not mean you have to make this page a linkdump. You can very well try to generalize the enemies of Skywire on the page, plus a summary of each enemy in their own section. Otherwise, point the links to their target pages, not this one (you probably knew that, but...). 01:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I did that somewhere? Where? If it's the Skywire template, I'll look over it a second time to remove redundant links. -- 03:00, December 28, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) I think this page should be deleted if all of the enemies listed have their own articles. After all, you can just access the pages via the Skywire template. -- 03:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :: What RSK says is a good idea. We could summarise and generalise all of the enemies in this article and link them to their separate own articles, as some enemies listed here really wouldn't make pretty long articles. Either that or what Ayernam pointed out. 16:07, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Woa there NOBODY; I didn't say to remove the links. I just mean if you're going to keep the links, add some text. Something like Chickens Main article: Chickens Chickens spend their days cooped up in a cell amongst penguins. They cannot be attacked unless they peck you in the head seventy-eight times. ::would suffice. (The content was completely randomized for reasons.) ::But I have created a Template:Linkdump if you think you're just going to regurgitate the exact content on the list that you'll already find in the full article itself (the section and page carry identical information - if they don't, you can still summarize!) - you can reduce each section to links then put this template on the top. Documentation can be found on the template page itself. It basically initiates users to use to point all articles linking to the list to their intended target. 20:01, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. I can summarize.-- 20:09, December 28, 2013 (UTC)